leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Blake Hall
| color= | corecolor= | name=Blake Hall | jname=ブラック・ホール | tmname=Black Hole | image=Blake Hall.png | size=120px | caption=Art from Shadows of Almia | gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=Almia | relatives=Brighton Hall (Father), Doyle M. Hall (Grandfather), Unnamed mother | game=yes | generation= | games=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia | leader=no | team=yes | teamname=Team Dim Sun | teamrank=President | brain=no | anime=no| }} Blake Hall (Japanese: ブラック・ホール Black Hole) is the third, current, and youngest president of Altru Inc.; and the leader of Team Dim Sun. He is first seen during a guided tour of the Altru Building. He is then again seen in a practice of the Go-Rock Quads when he made a speech. He also apparently made a song for them to sing during Altru's seventieth anniversary called Dream Energy, which was hated by the Quads. When the confronts him at the top of Altru Tower, he shows the power of the Incredible Machine by summoning a from the Hippowdon Temple. After the Dusknoir is captured, he summons a to suck the player into a . This fails when the player is rescued by . After this, he increases the power of the Incredible Machine from the stable Level 3 to the unstable Level Dark, despite having said himself that it was impossible to know what kind of consequences it could have. With this, he loses control of Darkrai, who then pulls him and Wheeler into a Dark Void. After Darkrai is captured, he is freed from the Dark Void. Professor Hastings reveals from Brighton Hall's diary that Blake Hall's real name is actually Wyatt Hall (Japanese: ホワイト・ホール White Hole). During his name changing ceremony, which was against his mother's wishes, he was offered to the Shadow Crystal with the desire for it to help Blake as he grows. However, Brighton realized far too late that he had made a mistake doing so, as the Shadow Crystal was also feeding him darkness. Blake eventually drove him from Altru on his sixteenth birthday, rendering it impossible for Brighton to do anything about his son. It is not directly known what happens to him after the game, but an NPC states that he has gone to a faraway land for the crimes he has done, despite his change from evil to good. Even after he is gone, Team Dim Sun still tries to carry out operations. Personality He is shown to be a bit self-centered, and hardly any respect for his minions/employees, as evidenced by his attitude to Wheeler, who he even tries to push off Altru Tower in the game. Despite this, he relies on his minions a lot, as he gets a bit frightened when he is left to deal with and the by himself, after Wheeler is pulled into the and Heath goes back to his country, and even pleads for the player to save him when he is being pulled into the Dark Void himself. Other people have said they get a "dark" feeling off him. Pokémon Controlled * He also had control of all uncaptured Pokémon in Almia. Names Category:Criminal masterminds Category:Ranger: Shadows of Almia characters de:Nubilus Strahlemann es:Bruno Haz fr:Anoir Rayor it:Nereo Raggiani zh:普拉克·霍尔